An extract from A Wolf's Tale
by YamiCarol
Summary: Basically an outtake of something I had in my head for a very long time. Read&Review, and I might tell the whole tale.


Extract from «A wolf's tale»

This is something I thought of where a sort of story is concerned. Problem is, I can't remember which one 'sweatdrop' However, I will work hard on refinding it, and if anyone wants me to continue the story from the start, I will try (though I'll probably be too busy beta-ing to actually continue) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I am now holding a knife to my wrist...KIDDING!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Mokuba heard a noise, and turned. There, at the alley's entrance, were five men. All of them were holding knives and guns. They wore the typical Shirotama street gang clothing: jackets with their sleeves torn off, pants with quite a few holes in them, and a t-shirt with the gang's symbol on it: A snake poised to strike, drops of blood falling from it's fangs and curled around a grinning skull with red lights for eyes. The men didn't look too friendly.

Mokuba knew immediately that these men weren't going to be nice. He also knew that he couldn't run away, he knew this alley was a dead-end. He had taken a wrong turn somewhere. What he didn't know was that there was something in the shadows, watching, waiting. What could it be?

One of the men stepped forward, mustering Mokuba for a moment, then sneered and said: " Look what we have here: a little furry rat." The men laughed, and the small boy took a step backwards, sweating and trembling. Why did he have to come here? He couldn't call his brother for help, he was at work; and by the time he got his phone out to dial 911, these gangsters would have finished him off! What a pickle he had landed himself in!

The men stalked towards him, like predators hunting a cornered prey, triumph on each of their faces. Mokuba knew backing up wouldn't help, so he waited until they were close enough. The men stood right in front of him and laughed, trying to terrify him. They wanted whatever the kid could give them, perhaps even some fun.

But when one of the men tried to hit him, Mokuba darted forward between their legs. The best escape route he had. And that went well, until a hand shot forward out of nowhere and grabbed his long, ebony hair. The boy wrenched to a halt, crying out in fear and pain. A sharp slap against his face silenced him. A foot kicked him between the ribs and he fell to the floor, coughing, trying to breathe. Tears were leaking from his eyes when he was once again pulled up by his hair and a knife pressed against his throat. 'This is it', he thought.

Suddenly one of the men cried out and Mokuba's hair was released. The boy fell to the floor facedown and didn't dare move as he heard snarling and more screams. Shots deafened him, and hurried footsteps told him the men were leaving. It was over in seconds. A suppressing silence laid itself over the alley, and Mokuba whimpered when he felt something nudge him. Slowly he looked up, afraid of what he might see; he was speechless.

In front of him was a huge white dog with golden eyes and a black snout. Being in a dirty, abandoned alley and having just fought against some dangerous thugs didn't seemed to have phased it in the least. Slowly Mokuba tried to get up to take a better look, but a sharp pain in his ribs made him collapse once more. Tears came again when he realized he might not get home.

The animal in front of him seemed to understand his situation, and before Mokuba knew it the animal grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and swung him onto it's back. After waiting for the boy to adjust his grip, the dog sped off into the streets, in the direction of Kaiba's manor.

Without either of them knowing, a bond was forged that would never end!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the story (part of it at least). Hope you liked it. Review aplenty, and I might consider writing the whole story. Flames will be used to heat my house. Ciao!


End file.
